


Take a Hint

by blazed_pipe_dream



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Brat Kavinsky, Dominance, Dominant Ronan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Kavinsky, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazed_pipe_dream/pseuds/blazed_pipe_dream
Summary: "You look good on your knees. You should do it more often," Ronan complimented, running his hands through the other boy's dark hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I'm still pretty new at writing fanfic - especially smut. So I wanted to try and practice it. Please, please leave feedback so that I know how to improve next time! Hope you enjoy.

"You look good on your knees. You should do it more often," Ronan complimented, running his hands through the other boy's dark hair. "Maybe I should top from now on."

"I'll bite you if you don't stop," Kavinsky warned. Ronan knew he was joking, but he didn't quite laugh.

"Maybe you just need to be dominated," Ronan tugged at K's hair roughly, pulling his face up to look at him.

Kavinsky's eyes widened momentarily in shock at Ronan's actions. However, soon they were back to normal, staring up at Ronan in wait. "Maybe you're right." He replied quietly.

Ronan grinned and pulled Kavinsky up from where he was kneeling. Roughly, Ronan pinned him to the wall. K responded with a soft grunt as Ronan pressed him harder. The crotch of his jeans rubbed against Kavinsky's, making friction.

Something hard pressed against him. "Is that your knee or are you really ready for this?" Ronan whispered into Kavinsky's hair.

He looked down slightly to see Kavinsky blushing.

Ronan's eyes widened and he scrubbed a hand across his short hair. "Oh my god, that really is-"

"Shut up," Kavinsky said, although it was mostly without anger. Ronan wasn't entirely sure that Kavinsky could do anything entirely without any anger.

Ronan's eyes were laughing but he didn't let any sound escape his lips. "I just find it really-"

"Lynch, seriously," Kavinsky interrupted. "Shut up or I'll fuck you raw."

Ronan grinned his shark-like grin. "That's not a threat, K. I know how to make you blush. And besides, I'm the one calling the shots here. You're the one shutting up."

Kavinsky's eyes were dark as he looked up at Ronan, licking his lips. "What will you do if I don't shut up?" He asked teasingly. His body was pressed between the wall and Ronan, his head spinning. He wasn't used to being anything other than in charge, but he really did like this. "What if I decided I was in charge?"

"Well," Ronan pushed K's hair out of his eyes and stared into them, sapphire eyes meeting onyx. "I'd have to shut you up," Ronan pressed his lips to Kavinsky's, successfully keeping him quiet. Kavinsky kissed him back immediately, his hands roaming his boyfriend's body. Ronan pulled away to talk. "And about you being in charge; it's my turn tonight. Keep your hands to yourself or I'll tie them up."

Kavinsky was definitely turned on now. Like really turned on. He tried to press his lips to Ronan's again, but Ronan pulled back.

"Hm, not so fast. Maybe you should get on your knees since you're so ready and I'm not." Ronan said, his voice slightly deeper than usual.

Kavinsky raised an eyebrow. "What if I refuse?" He asked, a cheeky tone in his low voice.

"I'll tape your mouth shut and fuck you till you can't breathe. Or I'll tie you up and sit you in the corner before inviting Jiang over." Ronan threatened.

"You'd fuck Jiang over me?" Kavinsky questioned.

"Jiang would get on his knees when I told him to," Ronan replied. "Maybe you should take a hint."

Kavinsky sighed, but a smile curved the corners of his lips. Obediently, he got down on his knees in front of Ronan. He looked up, eyes blown dark. "Should I..?"

"You know what to do," Ronan said in response. He was dizzy with power; usually, their places were swapped and Ronan was the one on his knees like this. So to be in this place, he didn't know what he wanted most.

No, wait, he did. Ronan Lynch wanted Kavinsky's pretty pink mouth around his cock. And that he got. K unbuckled Ronan's belt, swiftly pulling his trousers down to his ankles. Then Kavinsky wrapped his cold hand around Ronan's dick, pulling it out of his Calvin Klein's. He pressed a tiny kiss to the tip of the other boy's half-hard dick before running his tongue along the underneath in one quick, practised move.

Ronan let out a soft moan, his pale hand wrapping in Kavinsky's hair. He pushed his hips forward, shoving further into his boy's mouth. K gagged the tiniest bit, not ready for the whole lot. However, it didn't stop Ronan. He pulled out a little bit to let Kavinsky breath before thrusting back in.

"Hey, can I call you Joseph? Because with your lips around me like that, you-" Kavinsky's tongue swirled around the tip of Ronan, making him pause momentarily before he continued. "You look more like Joseph than Kavinsky," Ronan's voice was husky.

Kavinsky took Ronan's cock out his mouth with a lewd wet sound. Ronan wished he hadn't, but he couldn't exactly shove his dick back into K's mouth. "How?" Kavinsky asked simply before darting out his pointy tongue to lick along the underside of Ronan's thick cock.

Ronan's eyes fluttered closed for a second or two before he answered. "I don't know, you just look more... vulnerable, I guess. I don't know, I just really like it."

"And you think Joseph is more vulnerable than Kavinsky?" Kavinsky clarified.

"You could say that. Why? Don't you?" Ronan asked. As he finished his sentence, Joseph took his cock in his mouth, reaching the base with one practised slide. His cheeks hollowed as he pulled off, leaving a rope of spit on Ronan's dick. Ronan was definitely hard enough now, but he didn't want this to stop. Kavinsky licked the precum that was budding at Ronan's tip.

"Well, you could say that," K mimicked his words and looked up at Ronan, making the taller boy feel weak at the knees. "I'm joking. Joseph _is_ vulnerable; he's the boy who cried for his unknown father at night, a boy who missed a man he had barely known. Kavinsky is stronger; a boy who found drugs, who grew up, who became a dreamer instead of a weeper. Joseph wanted the past, not a future; Kavinsky wanted fun."

The way that K described this had an effect on Ronan. He wanted to kiss him all over, or fuck him until he forgot about himself, or shower him in empathy, or tell the boy that he was sorry and that Joseph was dead. But he didn't do any of this. Instead, Ronan pulled Kavinsky up off his knees and pushed him back against the wall. He kissed him gently, all feeling and no tongue, unlike their usual kisses. He wasn't sure how K would react, but it turned out there was no need to worry.

Kavinsky kissed him back just as carefully, somehow understanding what Ronan meant. Their lips moved together and soon, Ronan's hands were undoing Kavinsky, pulling down his jeans and boxers and taking his hard cock in hand. K pulled away from the kiss.

"Call me Joseph when you fuck me, when you're in charge. Call me Kavinsky when I'm in charge." Joseph demanded.

"In that case, shut your fucking mouth, Joseph, and turn around," Ronan said, his voice rougher than sandpaper.

A grin split Kavinsky's usually serious face. "What if I told you I'd rather stay like this?" He pushed the hem of Ronan's shirt up before reaching up to touch his stubbly head.

Ronan pushed his hand away. "I'd tell you you're a brat and I should punish you."

"And how would you punish me?" Joseph smirked and licked his pink lips.

"Joseph Kavinsky," Ronan growled. "You are dangerously close to crossing a line. Turn around."

With one last smirk, Joseph obediently turned around to face the wall. He placed his hands flat against the wall. "So, Lynch, what're you gonna do to me?" He asked teasingly.

Ronan brought his hand down hard against Joseph's bare bum. Joseph moaned and swore loudly as Ronan did it again, then again, loud smacks and K's whimpers echoing around the room. Eventually, when Joseph's ass had a stinging red handprint on it's left cheek, Ronan stopped.

"Is that you wanted?" Ronan laughed in his ear.

Joseph had his eyes closed and his head tilted back as he steadied himself against the wall. "Fuck. Fuck, oh my god, Ronan. Jesus christ." He whimpered, his voice sounding strained. Ronan took this as an invitation. Gently, he bit the soft skin where Joseph's shoulder met his neck. This only made him whimper even more.

Ronan licked a straight line up his neck to his ear. "You're a mess," He gently bit the other boy's ear. "You're a whimpering mess and I love it, Joseph Kavinsky. I'm going to make you cum as hard as I can make you whimper."

"D-Do it." Joseph stuttered out.

Ronan grinned against his boyfriend's neck, pressed a kiss to his temple and ran a hand down his back. He squeezed Joseph's red cheek and was rewarded with a tiny whimper. Urged on by the whimpers, Ronan spread K's cheeks before pushing his hard cock inside without any lube. Joseph moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Ronan." Joseph murmured, his cheek pressed against the wall. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Ronan thrust into his boyfriend hard and fast. "You've got a dirty mouth, don't you?" Ronan slapped Joseph's ass real hard, earning a loud yelp.

"Do you want me to stop talking?" Joseph asked, his voice quiet and vulnerable. His eyes were closed.

Ronan licked the side of his face and bucked his hips, thrusting deep. "Keep going. You seem so different."

"Good or," Joseph paused as Ronan left a hickey on his neck. "Bad?"

"Just different. I like both sides of you, Joseph."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like they're both really ooc in this? I don't know, please tell me what you think.


End file.
